


Doubt

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Relationship, SenChrome - Science Gone Wrong, SenChromeMonthMarch2020, Spoilers, Supportive Ishigami Senkuu, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Chrome makes an error and causes a minor accident.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: TKS SenChrome Month - March 2020





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Week 2's prompt was Science Gone Wrong, so naturally, my big brain went to FIRE! 
> 
> Dubious science ahead

Chrome messed up.

And he hated himself for it because he wasn’t smart enough. 

Since it was winter, they had shorter days and sometimes not enough light to work. Senku had given Chrome a couple of side-projects that would be helpful to the day-to-day lives of the people of Ishigami Village. Of course, Chrome had to do that after he and Kaseki were finishing up their part of the “cell phone plan.”

One of Chrome’s side projects was to sort the rocks because other than Senku, Chrome knew rocks better than anyone. It was just as Chrome had been cleaning the tungsten they had found when water hit a rock something that was not tungsten.

From the brief lectures from Senku in their very little spare time, Chrome’s scientific knowledge was ever-expanding. Therefore, as soon as the water hit this particular rock, Chrome realized it was a potassium metal.

Water and potassium didn’t mix, he remembered Senku telling him.

The mini-explosion made a hole in the floor of Chrome’s storehouse and almost set the whole place on fire. 

Naturally, it was something that was noticeable and it was Senku (awesomely smart Senku, who Chrome totally didn’t have a crush on, thank you very much) who came climbing up the ladder to see what the heck was going on. Chrome had a lot of embarrassing moments in his life, but this was the worst. Some scientist he is. How could miss the difference between the tungsten and potassium? 

“What happened?”

“Ah, there was some potassium metal,” said Chrome, tonelessly.

“Shit,” said Senku, coming over to sit next to Chrome, who on the floor.

“I should have caught it—”

“Are you alright,” asked Senku, checking for injuries on Chrome instead of worrying about the storehouse that Chrome almost burnt down. 

“I’m fine,” said Chrome, brushing away the concern, despite it being very nice. “I almost started a fire because I was stupid enough to miss it!”

“Hey, stop it,” said Senku, sternly. “It’s fine. You didn’t get hurt and we now know that there are potash stashes somewhere, which might be useful later.”

“Yeah, but,” protested Chrome.

“There are two key components of being a scientist, Chrome,” said Senku. “We live by the Scientific Method and Trial and Error. Some of the greatest inventions were created by accident. Gasoline was a byproduct of kerosene production. X-rays were a fluke! Sweet n’Low was invented by a man researching coal tar, nothing to do with artificial sugar. So, you accidentally splashed some water on potassium. It’s okay. I can’t tell you how many things I’ve exploded in the name of science.”

Chrome’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah. Besides, you did what every idiot class clown loved to do in chemistry class,” said Senku, grinning. And to Chrome’s surprise, Senku ruffled Chrome’s hair. 

“Hey, I’m not a kid!”

“Then, don’t sulk like one,” said Senku. “So, you wanna go find some potassium tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” said Chrome. The feeling of embarrassment was mostly gone, though he thought to himself that Chrome was going to more careful next time. 

He had to impress Senku, after all, so Senku would keep talking to him. He never wanted Senku to realize that Chrome wasn’t as smart as Senku. It was honestly a big fear Chrome hid in his heart that Senku would get bored teaching him.

“Hey, Chrome,” said Senku, not moving from his spot sitting next to Chrome.

“Yeah?”

“It’s brilliant of you use the flour we stored for the ramen to stop the fire,” said Senku.

Chrome grinned. It was high praise from Senku. “Oh! Awesome.” Deciding that maybe Senku wouldn’t judge him for his fears, Chrome blurted out, “Sometimes, I think I’m not as smart as you think I am, so I’m glad that I did something right.”

Senku scowled. “Yeah, we’re going to have a long talk later about you calling yourself stupid earlier. I won’s have my apprentice being badmouthed, even by himself. But right now, we have more work to do.”

Flushing, Chrome nodded. “Okay, deal.”

Later meant when Senku was holed up in his observatory with Chrome there as Senku taught Chrome about the stars and physics. It was the best time of day or night for Chrome.

“Good, glad you understand."

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think!


End file.
